I don't Believe You
by Cosmic Butterfly1
Summary: What happens when the guys come back to the girls and who are the guys who look so familiar to them. Also what's to come to Sachiko when she's in the clutches of Blow? Find all of this out in the third book of The Greatest Challenge Yet, where the real drama begins. Writing with Crown172 who supported me all the way with the last two stories . OCs included
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Kaoru P.O.V.**

7 damn months without our boyfriends. Kyoko, Ali, and I had gotten jobs so we could pay the rent for the warehouse which is where we call home now and our parents don't mind all that much. Mari's gone and so is Naman and Hiroshi. Because Beast had to go get surgery Naman went to go fill in for him and Devil's Order needed a second guitar Hiroshi went. Mari had to go with her parents back to California and she taught Miyako how to do the spin tables and everything so Miyako is our new DJ and we have Kyoko on piano and Nexa as second guitar.

We haven't changed all that much really, the only thing that has changed is are hair length really. Oh, wait I know what else our chest size we grew a lot except for Ali who still is super tiny. Whenever we video chat Mari she always asks Ali if they grew at all.

Also Bliss hasn't been around for quite some time. We all think that she's on a vacation or something. "Hey miss can I check this out?" A boy with light green eyes and shaggy jet black hair parted to the right and tied into a ponytail. He reminded me a lot of Butch. "Hello?" the boy says again.

"Oh, sorry man I got a little distracted" I say closing my magazine.

"Brute?" he asks with a questioning look and then grabs both my cheeks and kisses me full force.

"Let go of me!" I shout punching him which makes him go far. "Who the hell do you think you are? I have a boyfriend! Even if I did that gives you no right!" I scream.

"Y-you're right I don't have the right to do this at all I'm sorry can you please forgive me?" he says his eyes wide. Who the hell is this guy seriously?  
"Is this suppose to be a joke?" I ask glaring at him.

"No it isn't I promise" he says grabbing my hand. How come he looks so familiar?

"Whatever can you just get out?" I say. This guy has to be a lunatic.

"Only if you promise me that you'll meet with me again" he says with a determined look.

"Okay fine I'll meet you at that skatepark that just opened up tomorrow same time" I say with a sigh as I check out his stuff and give it to him.  
"Awesome and if you don't keep your promise I'll just come here everyday" he says with a smile as he walks out the door.

Gosh, that guy would not leave me alone. He must have mistook me for someone else. _Blueberry, Raspberry, Strawberry_. "Mushi mushi it's BC what's up?" I answer.

"You really need your belt updated" Nexa answers with a sigh.

"The professor never called me I'm sorry" I answer back with sarcasm.

"he's not suppose to you have to come in on your own time job or no job both Kyoko and Ali have" Momoko says. Why are the two most motherly of all have to go up against me.

"So what kind of monster is it this time?" I groan.

"Kyoko, Miyako, and Eren already took care of it" Nexa says. Yeah since we have so many new members, including Eren, there's no need for all of us to go and fight unless of course we're overpowered.

"And you guys left me out!" I shout.

"It was for your punishment come to the lab so we can just update your belt. Also there was a reason we were calling you know how the guys lost the latest battle of bands in the U.S.?" Nexa asks and I nod.

"Oh uh yea" I say realizing she couldn't see me.

"So the host from before told us they were coming. I don't know why they didn't tell us before. Momoko keeps telling me that they were just busy, but I don't think so" Nexa says slowly I could hear her becoming more confused with each word.

"They probably were just busy" I say grabbing some beef jerky for both me and Kyoko.

"But shouldn't they try to make time for us? Especially since we're their girlfriends! Unless they're cheating on us! what if they actually did Kaoru? I don't know what I would do without Brick!" Momoko whines.

"Will you guys stop being such worry warts? If they did-" I say pausing what would I do if Butch cheated on me. "I'm sure they wouldn't Momoko and Nexa" I say as I exit the shop.

**Miyako's P.O.V. **

I'm so happy the guys are coming back. I think to myself as I exit Takaaki's room. Just because Takaaki-Senpai had gotten himself doesn't mean I can see him. I'm glad I finally am able to before Mari had left she told off his girlfriend saying if she can't trust Takaaki with me and him being alone then she has no right to go out with him. After that she became nicer to me knowing I wouldn't make a move on him now.

"Brat?" a boy with a dark sky blue color of eyes and golden blond hair parted in the middle and framed his face. He looked familiar, but I couldn't remember how he was familiar.

"Who?" I ask giving him a questioning look.

"Brat I know I was an ass, but please don't leave me again" he says pulling me and kisses me full on the lips. W-what?

"Stop it" I scream pushing him away from me and I run.

"Brat please!" I hear him scream close behind me and I speed up.

"Miyako jump in!" I hear my new friend Eren say pulling up a car and I jump in.

"No don't go!" he shouts and that'sthe last thing I hear him say as we speed away.

"Who was that?" Eren asks looking at me in the re-view mirror.

"I-I'm-not-sure" I say huffing and puffing from running.

"Well, whoever he was he looked a lot like Boomer" Eren says focusing on her driving.

"Yeah he does" I say looking out the car window.

* * *

**Sylvie: I can't beieve I'm working on the third book already XD it went so fast! So Crown has helped me out a lot when it came to figuring out the plot. Their will be two huge twists in it one by me and on by Crown (she doesn't know mine so she's just as clueless to that as it is to you guys, unless I did tell her by accident...) Ja nei~ ^3^**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Lost Loves

**Momoko's P.O.V.**

"Which one, which one?" I ask myself out loud. It has to be the perfect one since the boys are now coming back.

"Hey miss could you hurry up? We have other customers in line" a boy from behind the counter Ce

"Oh, sorry" I say looking up at him and he blushes slightly. Over the past seven months I've matured a lot even my body has, I also have as many admirers as Miyako has, but that doesn't matter one bit my Brick is finally coming home. As for my appearance my hair reaches to my ankles, instead of my signature big pink bow I use a clip of a bow, and I'm now a C-cup.

"Thank you for coming to Refresh Café we hope you found what you were looking for: a girl behind the counter in a maid's uniform says with a smile.

"I certainly did" I say smiling back at her. Also while the boys have been away I found my dream job of becoming a party planner. The 'planning' part of it doesn't stress me out one bit because I know that after all that hard work I'm rewarded with a party. I've also had 3 successful parties which is really good for a kid which is what I'm called, but I manage to show up everyone that's ever called me that.

Now then when I get back to the warehouse was to decorate and Mika our newest addition to the team aka Gentle Bambi finish up the rest of the food hopefully she doesn't vegatize the menu like she did last time. Stuck in my thoughts about the rest of the day I didn't notice someone was in the way.

"Hey watch it would you- Berserk?" he says looking me in the eyes. He looked so familiar and a lot like Brick. He had deep red eyes and orange/red hair that clung to his face and a red ski hat over it.

"Who?" I ask and then he pulls me in and forces a kiss onto me. No, this isn't right. "Don't touch me" I scream slapping him as hard as I could.

"Don't do this please" he says looking me in the eyes and I tremble. They were so hurt as if they had lost a lover.

"Stay away from me" I scream and I flee to my car and I cry. It feels like I had betrayed Brick by sharing that kiss it wasn't fair at all. I touch my lips I could still feel the kiss lingering on my lips it had such passion it had even nearly touched my hurt. I couldn't help, but feel bad for the guy. I would love to help him with whatever problem he had, but Brick comes first and we haven't seen each other for so long. Maybe I can help this guy out once Brick and I re-unite. I drive back to the warehouse with thoughts of that guy in my head.

**Kyoko's P.O.V.**

I started to work at the most magical place on Earth can you take a guess? Yup, Disneyland the place that had inspired me, I sometimes get to work at Disneysea, but I usually work on the mainland. I don't do mascot's or anything I just do whatever they need me to do. Be that a waitress, bringing a mascot to meet everyone, you name it I'll be there. I just love working here so much it's so colorful and seeing the smiles on the kids faces just reminds me of the good times I had as a kid.

"Wahhh" I hear a little girl wail she was on the floor and it looked like she had scraped her knee.

"Hey there sweetie where's your parents?" I ask her and she shakes her head at me. "I'm not sure what to make of that, but come on let's get you cleaned up" I say picking her up. I take her to the doctor area and clean up her wound and I give her Mickey Mouse shaped balloon.

"My mommy and daddy were fighting again and I ran away" I hear a little voice say and I look up at the little girl who was quietly crying. "Daddy wouldn't get off his phone and mommy yelled at him" she says as I wipe her tears away.

"Shh, it's going to be ok I'm sure your mommy and daddy will stop" I say giving her a gentle smile as we walk to the entrance of the park. I stand to the 'lost kids' sign with a picture of Peter Pan.

"Cecelia" her mother says taking the little girl from my arms. I see a man standing behind him with a loving gaze toward the little girl.

"Hey mister, I know I shouldn't meddle or anything, but do you know how troubled your daughter feels when you and your wife fight?" I ask and he looks really surprised. "At least try and not fight around her especially on vacation" I say to him and he gives a nervous nod. "Ok then enjoy your stay" I say waving goodbye.

"I hope she'll be okay from now on" I say my mind wondering off and I bump into someone. "Sorry" I say and then I look up. "Jacob?"

"Kyoko it's been a while huh?" he says and I nod.

"So why don't we ride a few rides together for old times sake?" he asks snatching my hand.

"Well, I actually work here and I have a boyfriend Jacob" I say sliding my hand from him and he stares at me in disbelief.

"Really now" he says eyeing me suspiciously and then sighs.

"Sorry Jacob, we'll always be friends though" I say giving a gentle shoves and he smiles back.

"That offer is still up you know" he says grabbing my waist.

"I'm fine Jacob I've fine with the person I'm going out with he may be a humongous pervert, but I really like him" I say pushing him away from me.

"Yeah right" he says forcing a kiss on me. "There's only one person you can fall in love with and we both who know who that is" he says leaving me speechless. Stupid idiot Jacob! I can't believe he actually did that!

* * *

**Sylvie: Disneyland in Tokyo was so amazing been there three times and Disneysea once. Also I've decided I would use only K-pop and J-pop for this stories. Also I'm taking song requests so suggest away ^^ Also I made a new poll so please check it out~Ta-ta for now**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

**Ali's P.O.V.**

"No way" I screech which I normally never do.

"What's up with you Ali" Eren's younger brother, Sato, asks with a quizzical look. I teach piano and guitar in a local music shop. During the time the guys were gone I cut off all my hair pretty much and donated it to locks-of-love. I also went to the cheapest place I could find 'cause my aunt fractured her wrist and she's a secretary so yeah I became a huge penny pincher. So now my hair's cut like a bob my right side of my hair that points is 3 inches longer than the one on my left that's how bad the place I got it cut and my bangs are really choppy and continuously get in the way of my eyes.

"Well, the girls and I got accepted into that school I told you about" I say excitedly.

"And?" he asks knowing there would be more and I smile at him.

"And we have a full scholarship to go" I say and then the timer goes off.

"Looks like your off the clock squirt" I say and he sighs. "Ok, what's up?"

"I have to go into the hospital again to see if my body's healthy enough for me to go back to school" he says with a sigh.

"Sorry to hear that next time how 'bout we go to that ice cream parlor with everyone?" I suggest and he nods enthusiastically.

"Okay I'll walk you out I say and he nods.

"Alice" I see Yuki say and I glare at him. "Alice I'm-"

"C'mon Sato let's go before Eren yells at me" I say ignoring him as I walked past him.

"Alice wait please let me explain" he says grabbing my arm and spinning me around to face him.

"Explain what breaking my heart, I know what I saw" I say glaring at him. I regret ever going out with him.

"Alice please hear me out" he pleads and I fight the tears in my eyes. I just want to block out every emotion. I still have feelings for him, if you loved him for as long as I did you would understand. I feel broken inside because of it.

"I can't Yuki what you did to me, how could anyone forgive someone for doing that. We hadn't even been going out for two hours" I say and a tear trickles down my cheek.

"Alice" his eyes plead and he forces a kiss onto me.

"Stop it" I scream at him pushing him away. "Leave the store before I do something I regret" I say feeling Hachi's urge to come out and I knew my eyes changed their color.

"Fine, but I still like you Alice" he says and exits out.

"Hey, Ali who was that?" Sato asks me with wide eyes.

"No one don't worry 'bout it" I say softly.

"Hey, Ali-chan we got big big news" Miyako says coming into the store. "Hey are you ok" she says and I notice how the tears were finally breaking loose.

"Yeah, I'm fine so what's the news?" I ask wiping away the tears in my eyes and Miyako begin her story with Eren behind her.

**Nexa's P.O.V.**

"Well, that was a nice day at the park" I say smiling at the guys.

"C'mon Nexa, you can't hang out any longer?" Lenny says putting his hands behind his head.

"Yeah we barely get to see you or Kyoko anymore" Danny complains.

"Sorry guys I have a feeling about today" I say biting the bottom of my lip.

"You're right to" Marco says looking straight at me and I give him a questioning look.

"What do you mean by that?" Mr. Coconut asks.

"Nexa will forget out, right about now" he says and my mobile rings. I take it out from my jean pocket and I read the text I got from Momoko.

"No way!" I shout.

"What is it?" Marco asks cocking an eyebrow.

"Seriously just spill it!" Danny says.

"Well, Naman and the other guys are finally coming back" I say and they all give me a look.

"Him" Lenny, Danny, and Henry say in sync.

"Hey, you can't choose the one you fall for" I say thinking about Kaoru and Kyoko and I smile to myself.

"Yes you can!" Marco says and I giggle.

"Whatever sempai, anyways I better get going Momoko wants me to help out with the decorations" I say looking at my mobile at the super long list of decorations she had sent me.

"Ok, good luck" Mr. Coconut says and I smile at him.

"Be careful" Marco says giving me a look of warning.

"Ok, I will bye" I say a bit confused of Marco telling me to be careful.

"Bye, Nexa" they all say waving good-bye as I leave taking the bus.

I hum myself a lullaby that my mother used to sing to me so I would fall asleep. I get out on my stop and enter the Daiso. Ok, we need potato chips, a few soft candies, soft drinks, streamers, and get something for the dogs? I think and I sweat drop at the last part.

"I'll just go to get the snacks first" I think out loud and I go to the snack area. Why do they put the chips so far up? I think as I try reaching for the bag of chips and I notice a hand easily grabbing one of the bags.

"Is this what you're looking for?" a deep voice says and I turn around to look at him. He

"Umm, yeah thanks" I say trying to take the bag from his hands, but he wouldn't let go. "Excuse me?" I say and then I see him coming closer to me until his lips fell onto mine.

"Wh-what are you doing and an even better question who are you" I exclaim.

"Please Biz listen to me you're causing a scene" he says trying to shush me.

"You kissed me and I have a boyfriend" I exclaim and then I couldn't think of what else to do and I ran away from the creep. Momoko's going to be so mad at me and I couldn't even stand my ground.

* * *

**Sylvie: Yayy Ali cut her very long hair lol I got my hair cut so she had to, ahh I'm such a dork anyways~Ta-ta for now**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4**

* * *

**Kaoru's p.o.v.**

The girls and I finally finished decorating the warehouse for the boys return after so many months. We already got all the snacks and drinks thanks to Nexa and her male friends helping out and we even got Kyoko as our DJ since she took some lessons on how to be a good one. Our new friend Mika aka Gentle Bambi organized the food for us and we made sure she didn't vegatize the whole thing since she doesn't eat meat.

"Girls its almost the afternoon! We gotta go pick up the boys now from the airport!" Ali yelled out.

"We're coming!" they all yelled out after finishing the decorations.

We all got our stuff, fixed our clothing, and headed toward the white mini van where Eren is going to drive today. I hope and prayed she doesn't drive crazily since I just ate a while ago. We all piled in and she pressed the gas pedal and she was now driving us toward the airport in a normal speed. Its a good thing that the airport is only 10 minutes away from our home and there isn't any traffic today on a Sunday. We managed to arrive there in 8 minutes and we quickly ran to the gate because it was already 12:00 but when we got there, we couldn't find them anywhere.

"What the heck!? Shouldn't they be here already?" Kyoko said with an agitated look.

"Maybe they're still getting out of the plane and walking toward the exit right now" Miyako suggested.

"If they are then how come its already past the afternoon?" Momoko asked.

"If its a dirty trick they're pulling I am going to shave their heads off" I seethed.

"Now you wouldn't do that to your own boyfriend would you Kaoru-chan?" I heard a voice coo in my ear.

The girls and I gasped and we turned around to find our boyfriends smirking at us with their luggage and instruments and I gotta say, they changed a lot! Their hair became slightly longer and their muscles were well defined and toned and they all had either 6 packs or 8 packs.

"Boys!" Momoko, Miyako, and Ali squealed as they glomped their boyfriends and gave them a huge kiss.

"No PDA please!" Nexa covered her eyes in disgust.

"You gotta stop being shy Nexy" Naman smirked as he hugged her.

"Please don't call her that, only we can call her that nickname" Kyoko crossed her arms.

"He's her boyfriend Kyoko-chan, he's allowed to give her cute nicknames" Hiroshi smirked as he hugged her and nuzzled with her neck which made her redder than a tomato.

"I missed you so much Eiji-kun" Eren said while hugging him.

"I missed you too sugar" Eiji said as he kissed her.

I gagged at the scene and I noticed that Butch held his arms open.

"Aren't you gonna give me a hug?" he rose an eyebrow.

I sighed and went into his arms and I felt him nuzzle my cheek with his nose which made me blush a bit and he planted a huge kiss on me which nearly turned into a make-out session. After he pulled away, I was breathing heavily and my face is probably a tomato or redder like Kyoko's.

"I missed you so much Kaoru-chan and I love you" Butch said with sincerity.

"I-I missed you too and I love you too Butch" I slightly stuttered. What the heck!? Why would I stutter? I'm supposed to be the toughest one not to stutter.

"Are you guys done being all lovey-dovey and stuff?" Mika asked us. I forgot that she was here with us.

We all pulled away from each other and nodded while we were blushing but the boys had confused looks on their faces when they saw Mika and I noticed that they had a new member. He looked almost like Mika except his eyes were darker including his signature color. He was staring at Mika with admiration but she didn't seem to notice.

"Oh yeah, boys meet our new friend Mika aka Gentle Bambi. She's part of us now" Momoko introduced them to her.

"Sup!" they nodded toward her and she returned the greeting.

"And who's that?" Ali pointed at the new guy.

"Oh meet our new friend Masato aka Rocking Blast" Brick introduced him to us.

"Yo!" Masato greeted with a peace sign while grinning. "I can see why my friends love you girls so much. They could never stop talking about you in their sleep"

He laughed while the boys had embarrassing blushes forming on their faces and I slightly laughed because of their antics but I did slightly blush when I heard they talked about us in their sleep.

"Anyways, I'm guessing you girls heard about how we lost in the U.S. right?" Boomer asked us.

We nodded yes to him and he said, "Well the host said we could get another chance to compete again if we participate in the battle of the bands here in our hometown and we can also choose who else we want to pick to compete again"

"That's so cool!" Miyako said with starry eyes.

"So if you boys win, then we could possible compete again?" Nexa asked.

"That's correct" Naman said.

"Let's do this!" Kyoko said while pumping her fist up in the air.

"Well the competition is tonight but don't worry, we already prepared our songs and practiced before we came back here" Hiroshi explained.

"Well that's good" Ali said.

"Hey where's your friend Sachiko?" Koumori asked.

"We think that she took a vacation or something with Blink" I replied.

"Oh well I just hope they won't miss our performance" Koumori said.

"Why don't we all relax and go back to the warehouse, we set up a welcome back party for you boys" Eren said.

"Really!? We love you girls!" they exclaimed as they hugged us.

We all laughed and helped the boys put their luggage in the car and we all piled in since the car has a lot of room for us and we drove back home where we started the party and Kyoko started the music.

* * *

**Nighttime at 7:00 p.m.**

**Eren's p.o.v.**

It was already nighttime and we were near the beach because the competition was going to be there. I noticed that the Punks were here including some new members they had. Looks like they want to get back in the competition too. My eyes were turned red but I told myself to calm down and they changed back to a light blue color. The boys turn came next and we all shouted good luck to them and they nodded and they got their instruments ready, got on the stage, and began to sang their song.

_RRBZ:_

_I'm holdin' on your rope,_

_Got me ten feet off the ground._

_And I'm hearin' what you say,_

_But I just can't make a sound._

_You tell me that you need me,_

_Then you go and cut me down..._

_But wait..._

_You tell me that you're sorry,_

_Didn't think I'd turn around..._

_And say..._

_That it's too late to apologize._

_It's too late..._

_I said it's too late to apologize._

_It's too late._

_Yeah!_

_I'd take another chance,_

_Take a fall, take a shot for you._

_I need you like a heart needs a beat,_

_But it's nothin' new, yeah!_

_I loved you with a fire red,_

_Now it's turnin' blue..._

_And you say..._

_Sorry, like an angel_

_Heaven let me think was you..._

_But I'm afraid..._

_It's too late to apologize._

_It's too late._

_I said it's too late to apologize._

_It's too late._

_Whoa!_

_It's too late to apologize._

_It's too late._

_I said it's too late to apologize._

_It's too late._

_I said it's too late to apologize, yeah!_

_I said it's too late to apologize, yeah!_

_I'm holdin' on your rope,_

_Got me ten feet off the ground._

The girls and I were clapping with glee and everybody else clapped for their performance also. The judges gave them perfect tens and soon after all the bands did their performance, the RRBZ were announced as the winners of this competition and the boys chose us to be back in the competition also and we all cheered and clapped with enthusiasm and we hugged our boyfriends with happiness and rewarded them with kisses.

"You boys did awesome out there!" Kaoru congratulated them.

"Thanks!" they said.

"You're just lucky that you managed to get back in because of your _boyfriends_" we heard the Punks say as they came over to us. I noticed that Blow wasn't with them.

"Blackbell" Kyoko glared at her.

"Bolt" Blackbell glared back at her.

"Biz?" Nexa asked with surprise.

Biz looked away to avoid eye contact with Nexa and I thought I saw a pained look in her eye.

"What happened to Berate?" Ali asked.

"None of your beeswax girly" Bellicose said with venom.

"Don't talk to our friend like that" Momoko glared at her.

"Enough! We didn't come here to fight. We just wanna tell you guys that we no longer consider you as our enemies but that still doesn't mean we can be nice to you puffs so just don't cross our paths" Berserk crossed her arms.

"We never want to cross yall's paths in the first place" Kaoru glared at them.

"Neither did we" Brute glared back at her.

"Berserk?"

"Brat?"

"Brute?"

"Blackbell?"

"Biz?"

"Bellicose?"

We all turned our heads and noticed some guys that oddly looked almost like the RRBZ and they were looking at the Punks with surprise and love. I noticed that the Punks had shocked looks on their faces but their eyes showed pain and betrayal when they saw them.

"I-It can't be" Berserk had tears forming in her eyes.

"No not them, anything but them" Brat was covering her face while sobbing.

"WHAT ARE YOU RUNKS DOING HERE!? HAVEN'T YOU IDIOTS CAUSED US ENOUGH PAIN!?" Brute had tears running down her cheeks.

"Brute-chan please just listen to us!" the boy who looked kinda like Butch pleaded with her.

"SHUT UP! YOU IDIOTS LIED TO US AND CRUSHED OUR HEARTS LIKE IT WAS NOTHING! DID YOU NOT KNOW HOW MUCH PAIN YOU MADE US GO THROUGH?!" Brute yelled at him with anger and hurt in her voice.

"LEAVE US ALONE RUNKS!" Blackbell shouted at them.

The Punks quickly ran away from them and the boys began running after them. I looked at the others and they all had confused looks on their faces like I did. Who were those boys and what relation did they had with the punks before?

* * *

**Cosmic: Ok so Crown and I are now doing a collab on this ('cause I'm such a lazy butt lol) and she did this chapter**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Momoko's P.O.V.  
**  
"Well, tonight was interesting. What was up with the punks?" Kaito says plopping himself on my bed as we entered the warehouse.

"Sure was and I'm not sure, but it's nice that we don't have to deal with all that competition and stuff" I say smiling at him. He smiled back at me and gestured for me to sit in his lap. I happily go over to him and sit in his lap. He wraps his arms around my waist and leans his head onto my neck.

"I've missed you soo much Momoko-chan" he says stretching the o's in so and I giggle.

"I missed you too" I say my hands overlapping his.

"Do you think I could stay over just this night?" He asks me nibbling on my earlobe which makes me giggle.

"If you want to sleep on the couch" I say teasingly.

"Aww, c'mon babe don't be like that" he whines like a five year old.

"Fine only if-" I say teasing him with a giggle.

"If I what?" He asks and I turn around still on his lap and I kiss him passionately. He kisses me back tenderly and lovingly and I smile in my mind, I missed his kisses so much.

"If you kiss me the way I like it" I say pulling away for a second before I went back for more.

"Hey dudette and dude, surprise attack!" I hear Umi scream and started hitting us with silly spray.

"Whoa, lookie lookie" Mika says wiggling an eyebrow at us and Umi laughs.

"What do you say should we give it to 'em or let them continue there make out sess" Umi says with a smirk as she shook the spray can.

"Well, I guess we could let them get soaked" Mika says throwing the hugest water balloon I've ever seen at us.

"Gyah" I squeal as the water balloon hit us.

"You two are so dead" Kaito growls leaping up.

"Don't forget about me" I say jumping up and Kaito turns around and instantly his cheeks turn scarlet red. The two girls in the doorway started laughing.

"Wh-what is it" I ask looking at the three of them with a questioning look. I saw Kaito had a dreamy look and then his nose began to bleed causing the two girls to fall back from their laughing.

"Y-your bra I-is sh-showing through" Kaito said pointing at my chest.

"No way" I say my hands going toward my chest and a blush was added to my cheeks. "You two are dead" I scream chasing after them.

"Momoko you shouldn't go out there looking like that" Kaoto says chasing after me as I chased Umi and Mika.

"Omegas" I hear Naman groan as I ran through the house and I giggled a bit.

"Gotcha" I say grabbing their collars and I looked at the living room where Kaoru, Shiro, Eren, Eiji, Miyako, and Riku were duck taped to each other.

"What the heck?" I say tilting my head with a dumbfounded look.

"I got another two" Tsunami says with a grin as he dragged in Kyoko and Hiroshi.

"What's going on in here?" Blast says scratching the back of his head.

"The omegas are being their usual selves" Naman says and Tsunami smirks at him.

"You know I prefer the name groms, but omega works too" Tsunami says poking Naman's chest who then growled at him.

"What the hell can't a person get some sleep!" Ali screams coming only wearing a shirt that appeared to be Koumori's who was blushing a bit as he came in shirtless.

"It doesn't seem like you were sleeping" Umi says with a giggle.

"Believe it or not I was I'm not sure if he was" Ali says pointing at Koumori who blushed redder.

"Umm, can I ask what exactly is going on here?" I ask.

"Well, this" Mika says going over to the tv and put on a DVD. The screen started loading and then had the guys setting up and goofing off.

"Hey everyone so today we were given a free day you would say and we wanted to sing to our girlfriend's who are all the way in Tokyo, Japan and we just wanted to sing about how much we missed them" Kaito says and he started to sing.

_(If you miss me, like I miss you)  
I stayed up till 5, last night,  
just to say I missed ya,  
thank God for free, wifi,  
and the key to the mini bar,  
we fell asleep, on Skype,  
I almost missed my flight_

You know that, I need ya, I'm out the door,  
hasta lavista, one, two, three, four!

No matter where I'm at, no matter where I go,  
I'll be singing for you on the radio,  
like ohh-ohh-oh, radi-ohh-ohh-oh,  
well you could be in Nashville, and I could be in France,  
and here's a little something just to make you dance,  
like ohh-ohh-oh, radi-ohh-ohh-oh

Turn me up all, the way,  
pretend I'm right beside you,  
like we're on ho-liday,  
and pounding to Buck Truck,  
yeah I've been ev-erywhere,  
I've turned the Mona Lisa,  
and nothing, I'm seeing,  
compares to you,  
cuz nobody does it, THE WAY YOU DO

No matter where I'm at, no matter where I go,  
I'll be singing for you on the radio,  
like ohh-ohh-oh, radi-ohh-ohh-oh,  
well you could be in Nashville, and I could be in France,  
and here's a little something just to make you dance,  
like ohh-ohh-oh, radi-ohh-ohh-oh

If you miss me, like I miss you,  
through the airwaves, I'ma kiss you,  
let's g-ohh-ohh-oh, radi-ohh-ohh-oh

Everywhere I go, I need ya,  
comin' for ya, through the speakers,  
right there on the radio,  
even when we feel the static,  
know our love is automatic,  
right there on the radio

Hey turn me up, turn me up, ah ah, can you hear me?  
Singing to you clearly, even when you ain't near me,  
Make love through the airwaves,  
I hope this song's in your head like hairspray,  
I hear your friends say I change so they'd hear say,  
they only say that when they're drunk,  
so they beer say, anyway,  
I wrote you this little song because I wish you were with me,  
I'm callin up the station, requesting it in your city, girl

No matter where I'm at, no matter where I go,  
I'll be singing for you on the radio,  
like ohh-ohh-oh, radi-ohh-ohh-oh,  
well you could be in Nashville, and I could be in France,  
and here's a little something just to make you dance,  
like ohh-ohh-oh, radi-ohh-ohh-oh

If you miss me, like I miss you,  
through the airwaves, I'ma kiss you,  
let's g-ohh-ohh-oh, radi-ohh-ohh-oh

Ooohh-oo-oo, ooohh-oo-oo

Let's g-ohh-oh-oh, radi-ohh-oh-oh,

Ooohh-oo-oo, ooohh-oo-oo

"Well, bye" he says and I could see tears filling his eyes. The TV started to go staticky and the girls started saying something, but it was muffled by the duck tape.

"I guess we took it a bit too far" Umi says with a giggle as she took of the duck tape off of her victims.

"You think" we all shout at her and she just continues to smile.

"It's getting pretty late we should all head to bed which means you guys need to leave" Nexa says looking at Naman.

"Come on, Nexa-chan don't act like that we haven't seen you guys for a very long" he says leaning on her as his arms wrapped around his waist.

"I think they should stay" Miyako said happily as Riku kissed her cheek.

"I second that" Hiroshi says and Kyoko elbows him in his gut.

"I think we should keep our distance you don't know what they'll do" Kyoko says crossing her arms.

"Now Kyoko, you make us seem like big bad monsters" Shiro says with a smirk.

"You're the RowdyRuff boys need I remind you" Kaoru says sarcastically.

"I think they should stay too" Umi says wrapping her arms around her waist as they soon started to make out.

"Me too it would be nice to meet all of you" Mika says with a smile. "Also to turn all of you into veggie eaters" she says under her breath and I roll my eyes.

"I think they should stay too we haven't seen them forever and we should cheer them up after losing the competition in the states" I say in the most convincing tone I could muster.

"I guess when you put it like that it's ok" Nexa says. "Only tonight are you guys allowed to stay" she says and they all nod.

"We'll be retiring first then" Kaito says and then grabs my wrist and we flee the scene.

"That was so embarrassing" I say flushed getting ready to change and I glance at Kaito who was looking at me expectingly. "Do you mind?" I ask him and he shakes his head.

"No, I don't go on" he says and I glare at him.

I grabbed the nearest thing close to me and ready it for launch. "Get out of my room so I can change you perv!" I screamed and i threw it at him and he snickered at my horrible aim. I sigh only when I'm in my puff form I can actually aim. "Will you please get out so I can change?" I ask and he laughs.

"Fine, only 'cause I love you, but I would also love to see that sexy body of yours" Kaito says getting up to kiss my forehead and exits my room. I sigh to my self as I put on a dark red sports bra, a thin white cotton tank top over it that had Hello Kitty on it, and fuzzy black shorts that had hearts and Hello Kitties on it.

"Is it okay to come in" he says opening the door.

"Yup" I say smiling at him.

"You're so cute" he says hugging me and places his lips against mine.

"Thanks" I say.

"You know I think I'd rather stay up kissing you instead of sleeping, I have six months to make up for lost kissing, cuddling, etc." he says with a smile as we both climb into the bed.

"Too bad buster" I say smirking at him before turning around so I wasn't facing him.

"Momoko?" He asks and started shaking me. "No way you couldn't have fallen asleep that fast, Momoko?" He says still shaking me. He sighs and then finally settes down. I had to settle down a yelp when he wrapped his arms right under my chest.

I need to remind myself in the morning to punish him for doing this I thought smiling before I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Cosmic: **There we are ^^ sorry it took so long I was just having a bit of a writers block. I also went to the mall I would've updated it around tenish, but my family wanted to go shopping... The plus side is I got a lot of really really really cute clothes and a pair of earrings ^^. So Crown is writing next~Ta-ta for now


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch. 6 of I Don't Believe You typed up by Crown 172**

* * *

**Miyako's p.o.v.**

I felt the suns rays seeping through the window and I woke up with Riku's arms wrapped around me. I slightly blushed as I remembered last night that we both kissed and cuddled and soon I fell asleep on his chest and then he fell asleep as well. I tried to get up but he pulled me down and hugged me tighter.

"Not now Miyako-chan, I like being in this position" Riku muttered in my hair.

"I do too Riku-kun but I have to go make breakfast today in the kitchen and I'm making your favorite" I slightly teased.

His eyes shot open and they sparkled with happiness.

"You're going to make your delicious blueberry pancakes with syrup topped with whip cream and a cherry on top for me!?" he exclaimed in happiness.

I nodded yes and he whooped with joy while planting kisses on my lips.

"I love you so much Miyako-chan!" he muffled between kisses.

"I love you too Riku-kun" I giggled.

He let me go and I went inside the bathroom to brush, shower, and change into my clothes. I wore a light blue sweater with a kitty on it, jean caprices, white flats, and my hair was in its usual pigtails. I got out of the bathroom and found Riku wearing a dark blue t-shirt that has a shark on it, orange shorts, blue adidas, and his hair was in its usual style but a bit longer. We both went downstairs and into the kitchen where I began making the pancakes while Riku set the table.

After I finished making them and putting them on the table, the others soon came downstairs wearing their usual clothing and they all sat down and ate the pancakes I made for all of them.

"Nice pancakes!" they complimented.

"Arigato!" I slightly blushed.

When we finished eating and cleaned our dishes, we heard the doorbell rang. Strange, who's visiting us at 10:00 in the morning?

"I'll get it!" Nexa said.

As she got up from her seat and opened the door, we heard her gasp loudly which made us see who was at the door.

"Biz? W-What are you doing here?" Nexa said as she let her in.

We were all shocked to see her at our warehouse but we were more surprised on her appearance. Her hair was slightly messy and her eyes were red and poofy which meant that she was crying so much. She wore a dark yellow hoodie that was covering her hair, a dark black mini-skirt with tights underneath them, 2 inch red high heels, and she had a locket around her neck that had a topaz gem on it.

"What do you want punk!?" Kaoru glared at her.

"Kaoru be nice!" Momoko scolded her.

"Why would I be nice to her!? She's part of the punks!" Kaoru shot back.

"Enough you two!" Kyoko shouted at them.

"Can we help you with something Biz?" Naman rose an eyebrow.

"I-I'm here t-to tell you g-guys about y-yesterday" Biz slightly stuttered as she clutched onto her locket.

"Is it about who those boys were and how they knew you?" Eren questioned her.

Biz's eyes widened but she nodded slowly.

"Who are those boys Biz-chan?" I asked her politely.

"T-Those boys are t-the R-RowdyRunk Boys. Our e-ex-boyfriends" Biz answered while stuttering.

"WHAT!?" We all shouted in disbelief.

I can't believe that they had boyfriends before they dated the RowdyRuff Boys. But I wonder what happened between the Punks and the Runks?

"I-Its true. Back then, we used to date them at our hometown" Biz said.

"Well what happened between the both of you?" Shiro asked her.

"Well here's the full story" Biz said as she began to explain.

* * *

**Berserk's p.o.v.**

I can't believe those boys came back. How could they even find us? I was in my room laying down on my bed sobbing while clutching onto my pillow in a fetal position. The girls and I are never going to forgive them for what they did to us. How could we be so stupid trusting them when all this time they just wanted to hurt us!?

_Flashback when they were all 13 and in Viletown:_

_"Is that all you got!?" I snickered at my counterpart Block._

_"Nope, I was just getting started" Block smirked at me._

_He formed a fireball and threw it at me but I dodged it easily. Man he must be getting weak today._

_"Weak! Try this!" I threw my spiky yo-yo at him but he easily dodged it._

_Brat, Brute, and I were fighting against our counterparts the RowdyRunk Boys near the abandoned park. I was fighting Block, Brat was fighting Brad, and Brute was fighting Buster._

_"Take this you weakling!" Brat used her giant bubble wand and waved it which made a sticky bubble but it was frozen by ice._

_"I can easily freeze things remember?" Brad slightly scoffed._

_"Hey no fair!" Brat whined._

_Brute was in combat with Buster but no matter how many hits she could land on him, he keeps dodging them easily._

_"Your moves are so boring" Buster slightly yawned._

_"Shut up you sissy! If you wouldn't move, then maybe I could actually punch you!" Brute growled at him ferociously._

_"You did not just call me a sissy!" Buster growled and began punching her while she tries to block them._

_I threw my yo-yo at Block but he dodged it easily and then he threw a fireball at me which hit me and sent me flying back to an old statue of the park. Suddenly, I felt a really strong pain in my abdomen and I looked down to see that I got pierced by a sharp spear from the statue. I cried out in pain as I got the spear out and clutched on my wound as I fell on the ground. I could feel the blood seeping through my wound whenever I press it too much. I began seeing dark spots forming in my eyes and when I looked up, Brat and Brute were flying toward me with worried looks in their eyes and Block had a pained expression on his face full of shock, regret, worry, and sadness. I soon blacked out right before I felt someone pick me up._

_I woke up and noticed that I was in my room at the apartment where Brat, Brute, and I were living since the Oppressor didn't have enough room for us to stay at his lab. I looked down and noticed that I was wearing my hot pink sports bra with black mini shorts and I noticed some bandages wrapped around my abdomen. I looked to my right and was shocked at seeing Block on a chair next to my bed but it looked like he was sleeping._

_"Berserk, please be alright" I heard him mutter in his sleep._

_I blushed at what he said but wait, why would he care about me? We're supposed to be enemies! I got injured because of his stupid fireball! While I was busy wrapped in my thoughts, I didn't notice a pair of arms wrapped around my waist and something wet hitting my shoulders. I looked up and noticed Block was awake and he had tears in his eyes._

_"I'm glad you're okay Berserk! I was really worried that I was gonna lose you" Block whispered while hugging me tighter._

_"W-W-What!?" I stuttered while blushing. "You were the one who threw that fireball at me!"_

_"I know and I'm really sorry for what I had done! I was so scared when you got hurt!" Block apologized._

_"W-Why do you care so much about me!?" I exclaimed while slightly stuttering._

_"W-Well its because…." Block trailed off while wiping away his tears._

_"Because?" I asked waiting for him to continue._

_"Its because I-I love you" Block finished._

_I felt my face blush bright and my heart began pounding. H-He loves me? I looked into his scarlet red eyes and saw truth in them while he looked at my light red eyes. I didn't notice that we were leaning in closer until our lips met. His lips felt so amazing, its like a billion fireworks are exploding right now. He wrapped his arms around my waist while I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. I accidentally pulled him a bit too hard which made him land on top of me but I didn't care as long as I could feel his body close to mine. I felt his hands run down my body and I moaned from his touch. Sadly, our moment was ruined when Brat opened the door._

_"Hey Block! Is Berserk awake…yet?" Brat trailed off and her eyes were wide as dinner plates as she saw our position._

_Then I saw her glint and a smirk trailed onto her face. Oh no please tell me she wouldn't dare embarrass me._

_"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know you two were making out hehe well I'll leave you two continue your kissing but I gotta let you know Block, Berserk is pretty fragile so be gentle on her" Brat giggled._

_"Brat!" I screamed in frustration as I threw a pillow at her but she dodged it and closed the door and left._

_"How embarrassing" I muttered as I covered my face._

_"So you're fragile huh?" Block smirked as his face came close to mine. I forgot that he was still on top of me._

_"S-She's lying!" I stuttered while blushing._

_"Don't worry Berserk, I'll be extra gentle when we get married" he whispered seductively in my ear. Curse him and his hotness._

_Right after I recovered from my injury, Block and I had gotten together and became a couple now. Brad and Brat became a couple and soon Buster and Brute became a couple as well. Being with them was the happiest day of our lives. They treated us like princesses but they would sometimes be a bit perverted toward us but they loved us so much that they even gave us a gift they bought for us. Block gave me a bracelet with rubies on them shaped into hearts, Brad gave Brat a beautiful sapphire ring that was shaped like a circle, and Buster gave Brute a silver anklet with charms on them that were shaped like stars with emeralds on them. We thought that everything was perfect but boy were we wrong._

_1 year had passed ever since we dated the RowdyRunk Boys and today was our anniversary with them. The girls and I were discussing on what to get them but we still couldn't figure out what._

_"Lets wear some sexy outfits and give them a lap dance!" Brat suggested._

_"Hell no! I am not wearing that disgusting outfit!" Brute yelled angrily._

_"How about we go to the beach with them on our anniversary and wear our most sexiest bikinis to them as our present to show how much we love them?" I suggested._

_"I like that idea!" Brat squealed._

_"Thats a horrible idea!" Brute protested._

_"Aw come on Brute, if you wear them you can easily tease Buster with it?" I grinned._

_She thought about it and sighed in defeat. "Fine but I get to pick what I wear!"_

_"Deal!" I said._

_"Hey girls, where is that smoke coming from?" Brat pointed to some smoke up in the sky that looked like it was coming from the hills._

_"It looks like its coming from…" Brute pondered off and our eyes were soon wide as dinner plates._

_"Oppressor Plutonium!" we all cried out in shock._

_We quickly ran as fast as we could toward his home and were shocked to see the lab was destroyed. All the part of the lab were destroyed and in pieces and we saw a small fire on the roof which gave off huge smokes since the roof has a bit of aluminum on them. We looked around to see where the Oppressor is and we soon spotted him near the debris and quickly got him out of there. We were in horror at seeing him covered with a strange substance and there was blood leaking from his mouth and he was breathing heavily._

_"Girls, I'm afraid I'm not gonna make it. I accidentally swallowed a lot of smoke which had some carbon monoxide in them and my time is nearly up" the Oppressor wheezed._

_Tears were running down our cheeks and I heard Brat sobbing loudly while Brute was trying to stop crying._

_"Please don't go Oppressor! You're our creator! Our master! You understood us more than anyone else! We loved you like you were our real father!" I cried out to him._

_"I loved you girls like you were my real daughters and I'm glad that we became a family" the Oppressor coughed violently._

_"Don't die daddy! Who's gonna take care of us now!?" Brat sobbed while whining._

_"And who's gonna tell us to behave ourselves?!" Brute slightly whimpered._

_"You 3 have each other to take care of but before I go, I must tell you girls. I have a friend who created some girls who are punks like you and I need you girls to find them and have them be with you so you could all be family. Promise me that you'll stay together and love each other no matter what" the Oppressor slightly whispered._

_"We promise Oppressor" I sobbed as I kissed his forehead._

_"Goodbye girls, I will always watch over you no matter what" the Oppressor closed his eyes and he let out a final breath._

_He was gone. Our creator is gone. The girls and I were still crying but we managed to dig a hole and bury him in it as his final resting place. We placed some flowers on his grave and let him know how much we loved him._

_"We'll never forget you Oppressor" we whispered to him._

_We left the lab before the ambulance, firefighters, and police got there and we all began walking toward the RowdyRunks home letting them know what happened. We really need some comforting right now from them since they're probably the only ones who cared for us. When we got there, we noticed that their door was unlocked and when we opened them, our hearts cracked and shattered into a million pieces._

_Right there are our boyfriends making out with some sluts that we don't recognize on the couch and they probably didn't realize that the door opened._

_"WHAT ARE YOU IDIOTS DOING!?" Brute yelled in anger._

_The boys pulled away and looked at us with annoyed looks on their faces._

_"Why did you ruin our make-out session with our girls?" Buster slightly growled._

_"YOUR GIRLS!? WHY WOULD YOU MAKE OUT WITH THEM AND NOT US YOUR GIRLFRIENDS!?" Brat yelled in shock._

_"You were never our girlfriends. We only dated you so we could figure out your weaknesses and use them to destroy you" Brad said in an obvious tone._

_"W-What?" Brat said in shock as tears began to form in her eyes._

_"You heard him, we only dated you to find your weakness so we could get rid of you and be with our crushes by making them jealous and use you girls to have them" Block slightly smirked. "And plus, who would wanna date some slutty evil villain that no one likes and thinks they're better than anyone? I was actually glad that you got stabbed in the spear from the statue"_

_The sluts giggled at what they said and smirked at us._

_I felt my heart crack open and bleed to death. They never loved us at all? All the time we spent together was a lie? They only wanted to get rid of us because they hated us just like everyone else in Viletown. I felt a surge of anger come through me and my eyes started to glow red._

_"WE HATE YOU BOYS! WE'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE! NOT ONLY WAS TODAY SUPPOSED TO BE OUR ANNIVERSARY BUT IT ISN'T BECAUSE NOT ONLY DID YOU DUMP US BUT OUR CREATOR HAD DIED AND HIS LAB WAS DESTROYED! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS ROWDYRUNKS, YOU WILL PAY!" I screamed at them._

_The girls and I quickly flew away not noticing their shocked expressions but I didn't care because I wanted to leave this place. They'll pay for what they've done and we'll never forgive them for this! The girls and I flew inside our apartment and quickly packed up. We're going to find the other Punks that the Oppressor told us and reunite with them so we could all be family. We all finished packing and flew outside and toward a different destination away from Viletown. We vow to never return there because of too many painful memories._

_Flashback over:_

The girls and I got rid of the jewelry the boys gave us so we wouldn't have to be reminded of them. When we left that horrid place, we soon met the other punks and they told us their story of how their ex's betrayed them which was just like ours and their creator had died. At least we aren't the only ones who suffered from so much pain. For now, we gotta follow Blow's plan.

* * *

**Ali's p.o.v.**

"And thats the whole story on what happened to us" Biz said as she tried not to cry but let it all out when Nexa held onto her.

I was covering my mouth while tears were flowing down my cheeks and Koumori was trying to comfort me. Who knew the Punks suffered from so much pain and the Runks had betrayed them. I would've been sad if I was betrayed by the one I loved. I was already hurt from Yuki but now, the Punks were in bigger pain from losing their creator. The others were in tears and us girls are clutching onto our boyfriends while they had sad expressions on their faces.

"I'm so sorry that you girls suffered from so much pain" Mika sobbed while Blast was holding her.

"Its alright girls. The Punks and I trying to move on and we decided not to fall in love again after what happened to us" Biz reassured us. "I gotta go now before they noticed I'm gone. Take care you guys and thank you for listening"

Biz walked out the door and we were all trying to calm down.

"I don't think the Punks are still over the Runks yet" Eren said.

"What do you mean babe?" Eiji asked her.

"I can tell that they still loved them even though they broke their hearts. I'm guessing the Punks only dated the RRBZ because they looked like the Runks" Eren explained.

We all noticed and she was right. Maybe the Punks are trying to move on but couldn't because the Runks were dear to them. I sure hope that we won't have to be in all this drama again because I'm getting sick of it.

* * *

**Now its Cosmic's turn!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sachiko's P.O.V.**

"My head" I moan as I started to rub it, I looked side to side and then I see Blink in his stuffed animal form. "Blink!" I shout stretching my arms out to him expecting him to jump into them, but I still didn't feel his warmth.

"Tsk, tsk did you really think that I would give your protector life when you're in such dire need? You certainly do not know me" she says shaking her head.

"What do you want from me" I say and she gives me a wide grin.

"I'm so happy you asked my pet. You see I've been so lonely without my-"

"Not that what did you mean by making this story have a horrible ending?" I ask and she glares at me.

"Don't interrupt me!" she shouts and in a swift motion she was in front of me baring her teeth at me which were now all sharpened to the point. "Like I was saying my masters tossed me out like an old toy, but once I had found out more about them I learned it was because they had turned into very hateful people."

"So you want to change that right make them have love in their heart right?" I ask hopeful. She shakes her head and laughs like a maniac.

"Could you ever be so wrong, I want your friends to suffer like my masters and to kill those men who had broke their heart" she says clenching her fist.

I look at her straight into her eyes hoping to find some kind of sense in them, but all I saw was pure hatred in them. That what she was made from after all, to destroy the characters of the story I was to protect and now she has another motive. Without anyone to guide her she became a black hole of hatred and blackness it would be nearly impossible to save her from the fate she was making.

"I see your scared of the power I have aren't you" she says with a laugh and then comes closer to me and grabbed the collar of my dress. She came closer to me and when her lips brushed against my ear she whispered "You should be I'll make sure the ending of the story you were to protect goes all wrong." She then threw me back and my back hit the cold and hard bars of the cage I was in.

"This isn't right Blow, what will you get from this" I scream at her going up to the bars desperate for her to hear my voice.

"I'll get what I wanted to be accepted by my creators" she says softly enough for me to hear it.

"You won't there's another way trust me" I plead and she shakes her head back and forth.

"I'm going to do it my way!" She screamed at the top of her lungs and then took short ragged breaths. "Who shall I pick to go mad first?" she said looking at the screen. "Maybe the youngest one, she barely trusts anyone she's had so many problems with love. Having her doubt her lover thinking that since those rowdyrunks boys had done that to the powerpunk girls why shouldn't the boys in her dimension do so, now that would be fun. It would make sense to her, should I?" She had clicked on Ali's profile and now her hand was hovering above a button.

"No" I shout and she looks to me and her grin widens.

"Your right maybe I should mess with one of the leaders, but that girl certainly would be easier to take out" she said and then she pressed the button.

"No" I scream as a single tear falls down my cheek and more follow after it.

* * *

**Kaoru's P.O.V.**

"Karou don't" Shiro says her voice filled with warning.

"Don't what" I ask as I fell onto my bed pissed off about that whole rowdyrunk boy story, under no circumstances should a guy mess with a girls heart like that. And to think that douche bag had kissed me… Oh, shit should I tell Shiro about that? He'd be pretty mad, but on the plus side he would beat the crud out of that Buster guy.

"Hello anyone there?" he says snapping his fingers in front of me and I shake my head back and forth.

"O, sorry" I say scratching the back of my head as I gave a nervous laugh and sat up straight. "So don't what?" I ask repeating myself.

"Don't do anything stupid" he say flicking my forehead.

"Hey that hurt" I say glaring at him and he chuckles.

"Sure it did" he says sarcastically.

"It did, you didn't feel it so you don't know how it felt!" I shout at him.

"Fine let me be responsible for my actions" he says coming closer to me until his lips were pressed up against my forehead.

"Don't do that" I say blushing as he then started to place kisses along my neck. I tried pushing him away from me, but I was weak from thinking of ways he could be _responsible for his actions._

"What are you thinking about?" he asks as he started to nibble on my ear which sent a jolt through my body and as reflex I punched him in the jaw. "Ouch, what was that for?" he screamed.

"For being a pervert" I scream at him.

"Well, sorry I was just trying to show how much I missed you" he grumbles.

"Then do it another way you know I don't like all that kinky stuff you pervert" I scream at him.

"Well, you have to just a bit" he says under his breath.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Well, I'm your counterpart and all so doesn't that mean you have to be somewhat of a pervert?" he asks and I stat to become flustered.

"Get out!" I shout throwing a pillow at him.

"And why would I do that?" he asks coming closer to me again.

"Because I told you to now get!" I shout and then he comes closer to me and wraps his arms around me.

"No way" he says and he presses his lips against mine. I struggled at first, but the melted into the kiss. Everything about the runks and punks seemed to melt away as well.

"Hey guys we're going to head to the beach wanna-" Tsunami says opening the door and his jaw drops when he sees us. "S-s-s-s-orry" he says slamming the door shut.

"You idiot why didn't you just tell them we're going to the beach?" I hear Umi say from outside the door.

"We hear you now and we'll go" Shiro says breaking the kiss and then gave me a smirk.

"Ok ten minutes and then we'll leave" she shouts.

**Thirty minutes later…**

"Look at those waves" Tsunami says just staring at the water.

"The breeze feels great too" Miyako says happily.

"Too bad you can't ride them all your get frost bite" Umi says giggling.

"Says you" he says taking off his shirt and ran toward the ocean.

"You idiot it's fall you're going to get frost bit" Naman says laughing.

"Who gives a fuck I need to surf!" Tsunami shouts.

"I'll get him you guys go on ahead" Umi says waving us off and we nod.

"So we only came here for a nature walk? Why?" Ali says obviously annoyed that she had her touch taken away so she couldn't listen to her music.

"Because we need more group time together" Koumori says wrapping his arm around her waist.

"So Sato told us you got us into some elite high school for entertainers mind telling us about that?" Eren asks raising an eyebrow.

"Eh, maybe later" Ali says waving us off.

"No later c'mon we're curious" Kyoko whines and Ali sighs.

"I just enrolled us in some big fancy school and everything will be take care of, after I showed them a few clips of all of our singers they just accepted us and told me they'd give us all a full scholarship. The new school is also super close to the warehouse so we don't have to go into the dorms" she says with a shrug.

"That mean we would have to transfer out of are old school" Miyako points out and Ali nods.

"If you guys don't want to do it I understand" Ali says looking down and I felt a bit bad knowing that she really did like music.

"Why don't we just do one semester of it to see if we like it?" Nexa suggests.

"Sounds good to us" Kaito says nodding his head.

"Ok then, I guess we'll start it then" Momoko says with a smile and I nod.

"Eren-chan and I need to talk about something real quick" Mika says grabbing Eren's wrist.

"We better follow them" Eiji says with a chuckle.

"Eh, they're ditching us" I groan and the others around me laugh.

"Why Butterbabe do you like their compay that much, I promise I can make you not feel as lonely" he says putting his arm around my shoulder and I blushed instantaneously.

"Don't call me that" I say flipping him over.

"What was that for!" he shouted and I growled at him.

"You know why!" I shout at him.

"Can you bickering couple shut the hell up!" Someone shouts.

"Who said that!" Shiro says and then a group of guys come out and I instantly realize who they were. In a flash the guys had pinned them to a different trees.

"Let us go we need to see them" Buster shouts struggling and I go up to him.

"Why to hurt her, to show it off how you don't love her" I said my voice was cold toward him.

"That isn't true" Block shouts and Momoko slaps him hard and the sounds echo.

"They loved you did you not realize that, how could you do something so cold" she says tears falling down her cheeks.

"Please hear us out" Brad begged and Miyako slowly raised her hand, but brought it down and crouched down and wept probably overwhelmed by the emotions she was feeling.

"Why" she sobbed.

"Let them go" Nexa commands.

"Nexa?" the guys says in chorus.

"We're not the ones to have to forgive them the punks are, but if I were them I wouldn't spare a second on all of you" she said her voice was filled with venom.

"Whatever then this has to be good" Hiroshi adds and released the guy who had dark blue eyes.

"We know we were huge idiots for doing it, but I guess you could say we were overwhelmed by the thought of falling in love with our enemies and so we had cheated on them. When they saw us we weren't sure what to do we were ashamed we had wanted them to hate us for doing something so horrible so we said such terrible things to them and now that we realized that we had no right we want them to forgive us so we can at least try again" Block said softly.

"You guys are the worst" Ali says clutching a part of her shirt that went right over her heart. "Do you realize what it feels like to have a broken heart!" she screamed.

"Ali's right you have no right to ask for their forgiveness, you probably erased anything that was pure in their heart" Kyoko yells at them and they cringe for a second.

"Y-you're right, but we want them to at least listen" Brad said.

"Trust me they won't I say coldly toward him and they take one last look at us before they had left.

"Good riddance" Riku scoffed.

"Mhmm" Miyako says holding onto his arm.

"Guys" Ali says rather weakly and she turned a paler color than she already was.

"What is it?" Koumori asks holding onto her hand.

"I don't feel go-" and before she finished she collapsed into Koumori's arms.

* * *

**Cosmic:** There we go ^^ took forever to think this over my computer re-booted itself two times if it wasn't for auto save I wouldn't have done this in two weeks lol, but I'm still really mad I made this _rather_ good lemon and the auto save didn't save that... Very upset~Ta-ta for now


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch. 8 of I don't believe you**

* * *

**Blow's p.o.v.**

Looks like the plan is working perfectly. Once the plan is set, I'll be able to make those girls suffer from the boys like my masters did with their ex-boyfriends. Its a good thing I planned it well because once I finish my plan in getting rid of the PPGZ and RRBZ, I will kill the RowdyRunk Boys and then get rid of my masters in order to obtain my powers. I might sound crazy but I don't care since I still hate them for throwing me away like I was some sort of trash. I just can't believe they loved those Runks, kinda like how I fell in love with my Runk counterpa- wait a minute Blow, snap out of it! He betrayed you and wanted you to die! Stupid emotions! Note to self, find a way to make me feel no emotion so I won't feel my heart beat ever again.

Its funny have my little pet and her toy in my cage. I've always wanted one who would hurt themselves to get out of it. Oh the joys of being bad. Maybe I should check to see how the Punks are doing? I typed up on my monitor and looked at the screen to see them in their rooms crying their eyes out. I'm guessing that after seeing their ex's, the memories are still there. I kinda pity them but they need to move on!

"Babies" I muttered darkly.

I turned around and found Sachiko trying to get out of the cage with tears streaming down her face.

"You're never gonna get away with this Blow!" she yelled at me.

"How are you gonna stop me when you're trapped in that cage?" I teased at her.

"I won't let you ruin the story!" she growled.

"Oh you're mistaken. I can change whatever plot I can do in the story and you can't stop me" I laughed evilly. "And besides, I'm lonely without having my pets here to entertain me"

"I won't let you hurt my friends!" she threatened.

"Aw how cute. You're trying to threaten me" I chuckled. "Well sorry but its not gonna happen"

I laughed evilly while she tries to get out of her cage since her pet is still unconscious. However, I failed to sense someone hiding in the shadows watching me with a pair of eyes matching my own.

"Gomen for making you become this Blow-chan" the figure whispered to himself as a tear ran down his face.

* * *

**Nexa's p.o.v.**

"Ali!" we all yelled.

We ran toward her and she was held in Koumori's arms. She was sweating uncontrollably and her breathing was heavy.

"What's wrong with her!?" Kaoru exclaimed in anger.

"She might be sick or something" Koumori said.

I touched her forehead and it was still at regular temperature so she can't be sick. Then I heard a voice yelling in my head.

"Yo Nexa, its Hachi! Ali is getting her mind messed up by that punk named Blow you all met a while ago! I'm trying to stop her from getting into Ali's head but I can't hold on much longer. You don't mind coming in here and helping me out?" I heard Hachi shout in my head.

"I'll do it!" I said back to her telepathically.

I closed my eyes and feel my soul transfer to Ali's mind and my body collapsed after I got into her mind but Naman caught me. I looked around and noticed that I was in some sort of computer room and I found Hachi typing rapidly on the keyboard and there on the screen was some sort of creature (probably one of Blow's minions) trying to destroy the barrier Hachi put up to prevent it from entering Ali's mind.

"That barrier can only last for half an hour and I gotta stay here to make sure that there are no other creatures invading her mind. Shinji is here looking around to see if any more creatures came than that one. Go to where the barrier is and eliminate that creature before the barrier breaks!" she ordered me.

"Got it!" I complied.

I teleported from the computer room and outside the barrier where the creature noticed me and growled showing off its sharp fangs.

"Bring it on monster!" I shouted as I summoned my soul blade.

It lunged at me but I dodged it and slashed at it causing it to disintegrate. More creatures came and surrounded me so I spun around making a tornado which hit all of them and cause them to disintegrate.

"Impressive but I don't think thats enough" I heard a voice said behind me.

I turned around and found Blow clapping her hands while laughing evilly.

"What are you doing to Ali's mind Blow!?" I growled at her.

"Why its none of your business and I can't have pests like you ruining my plans" she shot a dark orb at me but I blocked it with my blade.

She growled and then summoned lightning strikes at me that nearly hit me but I dodged them but barely. One grazed against my arm and I slightly hissed at how painful the burn is. I swung a sonic boom at her but she vanished and appeared behind me where she shot me with her orb and it hit my back causing me to fly toward the wall and crash where I slid down but struggled to get up.

"You can never defeat me. You and your friends will suffer like my masters did and after that, I'm going to kill their former lovers for breaking their hearts" Blow formed an electric ball in her hand but before she could throw it at me, she jumped up to dodge an arrow thrown at her.

"Hey ugly! I'm the only one who could mess with people!" Shinji appeared with his weapons intact.

"Oh great more pests. Well I don't have time to challenge you since you ruined the first part of my plan so ta ta for now" Blow snapped her fingers and she vanished from sight.

"You okay squirt?" Shinji helped me up.

"I am and don't call me squirt" I glared at him.

"I will once you stop being a squirt" he chuckled while ruffling my hair.

"So were there any more creatures?" I asked.

"Just a few but I managed to kill them" he chuckled evilly.

"Since there aren't any more creatures and her mind is face, I should go check and see if Ali is alright now. And Hachi, if you can hear me, I think you should get Shinji some therapy!" I called out to her.

"No problem!" she yelled back.

"Hey whats that supposed to mean!?" he growled.

I laughed and quickly teleported before he could grab and brought my soul back into my body. My eyes began to open and I noticed that my head was resting on Kyoko's lap and Ali's head was resting on Koumori's lap but she wasn't sweating anymore and her breathing was normal again.

"Thank goodness you finally woke up! What did I tell you about transferring your soul into another person!?" Kyoko scolded at me.

"Sorry but Hachi said that Blow was trying to mess with Ali's mind so I had to come and help her and Shinji helped out as well" I explained as I got off her lap.

"He even told me that you told Hachi to get him some therapy" Koumori frowned.

"Its the truth. That guy was laughing like a psycho" I pointed out.

"She's got a point" Naman said while hugging me.

"Hey what happened?" Ali groggily said as she got up from Koumori's lap. "And why was I in his lap?"

"Thank goodness you're alright" Koumori hugged her.

"Yeah Hachi explained to me everything. I can't believe Blow tried to mess with my mind" Ali hugged her boyfriend back.

"This was all part of the plan" I frowned. "Blow was trying to make us suffer so she could get rid of us and get revenge on the RowdyRunks for breaking the Punks hearts"

"Blow? No wonder we haven't seen her in a while" Momoko said.

"I can't believe she tried to hurt Ali" Miyako slightly whimpered.

"Hey don't cry Miyako-chan" Riku hugged her.

"Something is telling me that Blow must be the one who took Sachiko and Blink" Eren said.

"You're sure babe?" Eiji asked her.

"I'm positive" she said.

"We gotta find a way to save them then" Kaito said.

"But how?" Shiro asked.

"Blow did try to mess with Ali's mind and who knows how powerful she is" Hiroshi pointed out.

"We can't sit here and do nothing! We gotta save them!" Mika said.

"She's right" Masato replied.

"Hold on, we gotta think of a plan first" Momoko said.

"But what plan though?" Kaoru asked.

"I think I know a good one" Koumori smirked.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sachiko's P.O.V.**

I looked to the shadows were a boy stood with tears in his eyes as he talked to Blow. I realized that this was her missing counterpart.

"Oh, my goodness I can't believe you came all this way for me I forgive you and I'll always love you forever and ever" she says with sarcasm and then pushed a button on the computer and the boy was chained down to a wall. "Ah, that's so much better an animal like you should be strapped down" she says and then made her way over to him. "If you were expecting me to say that I've never met anyone who's been so wrong or maybe that was me for choosing to go out with a man whore like yourself" she said with a smile and then pulled out a dagger from her boot.

"What the heck Blow that isn't right" I screamed at her, but she only gave me a sideways glance making her bangs fall over her eyes and her expression darkened.

"Maybe, but let me say this. What exactly would you do if you let yourself actually fall in love with someone and then the person who said 'I love you' 'you're the only one for me' and other lovey dovey crap like that and then goes behind your back and cheats on you; then when you find out and confront him he treats you like shit? What would you do? It feels like your heart has been ripped out by your supposed lover and torn apart right in front of your eyes. Imagine what it would feel like!" She screamed at me her expression darkening her eyes flashing with sparks.

I trembled a bit at the very thought if Blink would ever do that to me and I felt a tear slipped down my cheek. "Blow I'm sorry" I say feeling her pain and she shook her head at me.

"Please I don't need your pity all I need is to kill this ass hole and then the rest of the ones who broke my creator's hearts it's only fair after all" she said with only pure hatred filling her voice.

"Blow please" the boy in chains says and she shook her head and made tsk tsk sounds.

"I'm only doing what's right like your so called _justice;_ what goes up must come down" she says with a malicious chuckle as she let the blade of the knife trace along her skin. "It's time for my sweet revenge sweet heart" she says with innocence and I watched in horror as she tore at her ex lover's chest as it seemed as if she was making some sort of pattern.

**Kaoru's P.O.V. **

"You really think that it's going to work?" I ask Koumori dumbfounded and he nods.

"Positive Shinji already calculated the percentages of it working" he says grinning.

"The results" Ali asks raising an eyebrow and he sweat dropped.

"I was hoping you wouldn't ask that" he says with a sigh and his head dropped, but he raised it to look at us all. "25 percent" he says and we all anime fall.

"That low?" Kaito asks annoyed and Koumori nods.

"Well, that's including the percentage of Mairu helping us, but Shinji already said that Hachi was able to find Blow" he says.

"Um, why wouldn't Mari-chan help us?" Miyako asks and Koumori gives us a sheepish smile.

"What did you do?" Nexa asks annoyed.

"It wasn't only me Hiroshi and Naman were in it too" he said.

"Lies! Lies I tell you!" Hiroshi shouts out and Kyoko punches his arm.

"We kinda sorta messed with her pulling a prank on her when she left, a parting gift" Naman says with a shrug.

"Which was?" Momoko asks raising an eyebrow.

"Well, after she got out of the shower we placed a bucket of grape jelly on the door so when it opened it would fall on her" Koumori says and the lights sweat drop.

"Her expression was great though when we took the picture" Hiroshi says with a smirk.

"Do you have the picture?" Kyoko asks and he nods.

"I keep all the pictures of pranks I've ever done on me in case someone wants me to do a prank for them so I can bring in some cash" he says and Kyoko had a tic mark on her forehead.

"Can I see these pictures?" Kyoko asks and he nods.

"Sure thing babe" he says pulling them out and she snatches them from him and ripped them apart.

"No" Hiroshi says falling to the torn pieces.

"Can we go back to what matters?" Kaito asks looking at Hiroshi who had bits of the torn pictures in his hands.

"I've got it" Momoko says pulling out her Iphone and face timed Mari.

"What the fucking hell it's like four in the morning" a familiar face says groggily with her eyes closed.

"Nice to see you too" I say rolling my eyes.

"Oh, piss off you know you would act like this too so what the hell do you guys want?" she says rubbing her eyes.

"We need a favor" Miyako asks and she nods.

"What for?" she asks.

"Can you use your charm speak over the phone?" Riku asks and she nods again.

"Yeah you want me to use it don't you well, I'll bargain for it" she says with a sly smirk.

"What do you mean 'bargain for it?'" Naman asks and she yawns at him.

"The prank you pulled on me I'm going to get you back. You aren't allowed to touch your girlfriends for a whole month and they're the only ones allowed to touch you which I highly doubt they will. Do we have a deal?" she asks.

"Done" Ali says right away.

"I'm for it" Kyoko says and then glares at Hiroshi.

"They do deserve it" Nexa says.

"Girls?" the boys who were being punished says.

"But since I'm generous I'll only make it a week which was how long it took to get my hair back to normal" she said then flipping her long curly hair. "So what exactly is your guy's plan?" She asks raising an eyebrow.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ch. 10 of I Don't Believe You**

* * *

**Blow's p.o.v.**

I laughed evilly as I kept slashing at my ex-lover's face. His painful screams are music to my ears. This is what he gets for breaking my heart and lying to me! He and his buddies will die for what they did to us and once they're gone, the PPGZ and RRBZ are next. Blood began oozing from his chest and just when I was about to slash at it again, I heard my cellphone ring from my pocket. Strange, I wonder who's calling me?

I put my blade in my pocket and brought my cellphone out of my other pocket and answered the call.

"Hello?" I answered.

_"Greetings sweetheart! The name's Classy and I'm here to give you huge news"_ a high pitched female voice said on the phone.

"How did you get my number and what news?" I put my hand on my hip.

_"Its a secret and if you want to hear the big news, you need to sit down since its a long explanation" _she giggled.

"Okay?" I raised my eyebrow and went over to my chair and sat down. "I'm sitting down now tell me"

_"Before I tell you sweetheart, I must ask you a very important question"_ she said in a serious tone.

"Whats the question?" I asked in curiosity.

_"Do you think men are huge jerks?"_ she questioned.

"Of course they are! All they do is lie to you and make you suffer because they think of us women as toys!" I answered while growling.

_"Excellent answer. If there is a boy that you don't like, how about you get a little revenge on him?"_ I heard her smirk.

"I'm already doing that" I smirked back at her.

_"Oh really? Does it involve teasing, suffering, or pain with a bit of blood?"_

"The last two but it mostly involves pain"

_"What about teasing him?"_

"I never thought of doing that. Will it make him suffer?"

_"So much that he'll be begging for mercy"_

"Tell me what I should do"

_"Before I tell you, you must promise to never tell anyone who I am and that you don't know me because I don't want anyone else knowing about me unless you're a female who wants revenge toward men"_

"Its a deal"

_"Okay so here's what you need to do"_

* * *

**Kyoko's p.o.v.**

"Is it done?" Koumori asked Mari.

"Operation sweet-talk Blow is a success" Mari said with triumph after ending her call.

"You're good at distracting her" I complimented her.

"Arigato" she said. "Now I'll have the call traced from where she could be and once we pinpoint her location, we'll be able to find Sachiko and Blink"

"Thats good" Momoko said.

"Yup now let me quickly trace it and find the location and after that, I'm going back to sleep since I'm still tired" Mari yawned. "Don't forget, the boys cannot touch you for a week or I'll change it to a month"

"You love torturing us do you?" Shiro glared at her.

"Blame the ones who pranked me. Its their fault" Mari shrugged.

"Anyways, can you start tracing it now so we won't waste any time" Nexa said in frustration.

"Sure sure, I'll start" Mari answered.

She got out her laptop and quickly typed on the buttons after connecting her phone to the computer with a wire. A few minutes later, a ding was heard on her laptop.

"Got it! Blow is located at an abandoned factory in the basement outside the town where you guys are at now. I'm surprised she has wi-fi at that place" she said.

"Arigato Mari-chan" Miyako thanked her.

"No problem well good luck finding the others and good night!" Mari said as she turned off her face-time screen on her iphone.

"So she's at the abandoned factory. I wonder how we're gonna get there?" Ali said.

"We could transform and fly there" Riku suggested.

"She might spot us and knew that we found her location" Kaito said.

"Why not teleport inside the factory?" Naman suggested.

"That could work as long as we're hidden somewhere and not get caught" Hiroshi replied.

"And we all must be prepared to face her once we find her and the others" I said.

"I agree with her" Kaoru said.

"I sure hope Sachiko and Blink are okay" Momoko said with a worried look.

"Me too and if anything bad happens to them, Blow is going to die" Nexa growled.

"Lets all calm down everyone" Miyako said.

"Should we start looking for the factory now?" Koumori asked.

"I think we should since its still afternoon" Shiro answered.

"Hold on, shouldn't we let Eren, Mika, Eiji, and Masato know about this?" Ali asked.

"You're right. They should know about this so they can help us" I answered.

"Lets go find them and fast" Kaito said.

We all nodded and jogged toward the direction on where the others might be.

* * *

**Brat's p.o.v.**

I was sitting down on a huge rock looking at the ocean. Sometimes I would come here whenever I'm sad and this place just makes me feel like I'm a brand new person again. I can't believe that the Runks managed to find us and I bet they're probably here to hurt us more. I clenched my chest where my aching heart is and let the tears slide down my cheeks. How could they do this to us? Haven't we've been through enough!?

As I kept crying, I felt a pair of familiar strong arms wrap around me and a pair of thumbs wiping away my tears. I gasped and looked up at a familiar pair of cobalt blue eyes that I never saw in so long.

"Hello Brat-chan" I heard him whisper.

"B-Brad..." I nearly whispered.

His face started to lean toward mine but I quickly pushed him away and got up. I got off the rock and backed up as Brad regained his composure and got off the rock and began walking towards me.

"Go away! You already caused me enough pain!" I cried out in anguish.

"Please listen Brat! I'm so sorry for being an idiot! I didn't mean to cheat on you" he pleaded.

I kept backing up until my back pressed against a huge rock and he placed both his hands on either side of me to prevent me from escaping. Why couldn't he go away? I don't want to deal with him right now!

"I missed you so much Brat-chan" he pressed his body close to mine while breathing down my neck.

I whimpered as he planted butterfly kisses on my bare neck and shoulder while rubbing my thigh. Why did I had to wear a blue off the shoulder belly top that shows my cleavage and jean short shorts that ended below my bottom with a pair of flip-flops on me? I tried pushing him off of me but he wouldn't budge. I forgot that he's stronger than me and I nearly blushed after touching his chest that showed his abs.

I was so busy in my thoughts that I didn't notice his lips pressed against me. I gasped which gave his tongue access to my mouth and he began tasting me while I moaned. I missed his kisses and his warm touch. He understands me more than anyone else but now, he's probably doing this because of how much my body had changed. I could feel my tears running down my cheeks again and he separated his lips from mine with a concerned look on his face.

"Whats wrong sweetie?" he whispered in a soft, gentle tone.

"Just stop!" I pushed him off of me. "You only want me back because of my body! You never did love me for who I am which is why you cheated on me with a slut! Just leave me alone!"

I quickly ran away with tears streaming down my face. I could no longer fall in love anymore, love doesn't exist for me and my sisters now that we were betrayed and lost everything we loved. I don't want to get hurt again and I can't let the girls know what Brad did to me otherwise they'll freak out and we'll have to move somewhere else.


End file.
